wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talmanes Delovinde
| mentioned= }} Talmanes Delovinde is a member of a Cairhienin noble house and a senior officer of the Band of the Red Hand. Talmanes men are the the First Banner of Horse and call themselves Talmanes Thunderbolts. Talmanes is considered to be second in command to Matrim Cauthon; as such, Talmanes will assume command of the Band in the event of Mat's incapacitation or death. Appearance He is a head shorter than Mat. He is short and wiry with the front of his head shaved and powdered. History He was born in Cairhien around the year 975 NE. He is from House Delovinde. His con is three yellow stars on blue and his banner is a black fox. Siege of Cairhien Talmanes first met Mat during the battle to save the city of Cairhien from the Shaido Aiel. Talmanes led a unit of Cairhienin cavalry outside the city, and very nearly walked into a Shaido ambush. Mat saw the ambush in waiting while trying to get clear of the city, and felt he should warn the unit. Mat's memories led him to derive a strategy to beat the Shaido waiting, and ultimately had Talmanes' unit following him by the end of the battle because of his knowledge of tactics and his luck. Talmanes himself was highly impressed by Mat's command of battle tactics and strategy and after the battle pledges his personal loyalty to Mat, acknowledging Mat as his commander and his lord. He dislike's the Tairen Nalesean Aldiaya. Talmanes is generally quieter, more contained, than most of the other men of the Band of the Red Hand. This is partially his nature and partially due to his nobility - most of the men of the Band of the Red Hand are commoners, below him in social rank. He is thus somewhat cool towards Daerid Ondin, a commoner and fellow member of the Band, though later after Talmanes gets to know him they jest and seemingly get along quite well. Command of the Band Talmanes drunkingly stumbles across an assination attempt by Aiel on Mat and is saved when Mat draws them away and raises the alarm. Talmanes is left in charge of the Band when Mat leaves for Ebou Dar. Talmanes attends the meeting between the Andoran nobles and Egwene al'Vere with the Little Tower Hall. He stops trailing the Salidar Aes Sedai army on the border of Andor and Murandy to accept King Roedran's offer to unite the country of Murandy against a foreign army. Egwene warns him to be careful. He tells her of Mat's need of the Redarms coming from the south. While in Murandy, the Band manage to purchase a crank that allows crossbowman to fire more rounds per minute. This particular invention helps the Band to stay alive when they are chased by the Seanchan in Altara. Reunion with Mat Chel Vanin finds Talmanes and some of the band while scouting for a smugglers pass in the Damona Mountains. Vanin brings him back to where Mat is camped. He informs Mat and the lucrative deal with King Roedran and how large the Band has increased by. Mat promotes him to Lieutenant-General. Talmanes' bloodline is considered both ancient and distinguished in Cairhien. When Mat introduces Talmanes to Tuon, Talmanes recites his lineage. He greets Furyk Karede, who enters the Bands camp to return Tuon back to Ebou Dar. He engages the Seanchan force that is trying to kill Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag for the one hundred thousand gold crown reward from behind. The Seanchan force didn't even notice his force was there until it was too late. He rides with Mat into the cursed village of Hinderstap and is attacked by the crazed villagers when nightfall comes. The group only just manage to escape the village and wait the night away before entering the village again at daybreak to find everyone is back to normal. Later he meets with Mat, who is planning how to the approach Trustair, the next village along after Hinderstap.